


Flick of the Wrist

by leeds



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, and so does brian, confessions are made, freddie loses a bet, roger is hot and knows it, roger is in denial of his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeds/pseuds/leeds
Summary: “You look good,” Brian said when Roger reached him, and Roger blamed his flushed cheeks on the alcohol.  “Someone’s going to be very lucky tonight.”





	Flick of the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> hi, darlings! this is my first maylor fic & I didn't initially intend to publish it, but I thought I should share because I love how it turned out. enjoy!
> 
> follow me on:  
> tumblr @poesies  
> twitter @lanaftqueen

Roger was having a crisis. A full-blown, life-changing crisis—and Freddie was amused.

It was early in the morning, and Roger was at Freddie’s place.They sat amidst the aftermath of the party he threw the previous night.Brian was still sleeping upstairs.

“You know, I’m really not surprised,” Freddie told him, and Roger just stared at him, shocked, fingers at his temples.

“Well _I_ sure as hell am,” Roger said.Freddie could hear how afraid he was, and remembered how that felt.

“Well, darling, at least it’s Brian and not some loser. You got lucky.”

Roger had no response to that.He sat in silence and thought back to the previous night:

When Roger walked into Freddie’s home, he knew that eyes were instantly on him.He wore flared jeans that were tight to his thighs with an open kimono-type shirt and red platform boots, and he _knew_ he looked good.He spotted his bandmates easily, John tucked into Freddie’s side as Freddie conversed dramatically with those sitting around them and Brian standing close by, listening to Freddie, wearing high-waisted velvet pants and a tight long sleeve that accentuated his boniness.Roger made eye contact with him as he made his way over, and Brian gave Roger a once-over.Roger grabbed a shot and downed it as he got closer to Brian.

“You look good,” Brian said when Roger reached him, and Roger blamed his flushed cheeks on the alcohol. “Someone’s going to be very lucky tonight.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Roger smirked, sounding a lot less affected by Brian’s words than he actually was. _Pull yourself together, Rog._ “Are you very involved in this conversation?” he asked, gesturing to Freddie.

“No, not very.”

“Come on, then, let’s get a drink,” Roger suggested, and tugged Brian toward the bar.His hand stayed wrapped around Brian’s arm as they weaved through the crowd, and he tried not to think about the way it made his stomach feel.

Roger poured them both a whisky, and they clinked glasses, not breaking eye contact as they downed the alcohol.

“I like that shirt,” Roger said.He swallowed.“You look good enough to take home.” _Shit._ What was he saying?Yes, Roger found Brian attractive, but did that mean he was attracted to him?He could feel his world turning on its head, and tried to silence his thoughts. _It’s the alcohol talking_ , he told himself.

Brian was caught off guard by the comment, lips parted as he stared at Roger.Roger watched as he licked them and tried not to think about his lips on Roger’s and on various places.

“I’m not very interested in all these people, would you like to go upstairs?Fred’s got some guitars—”Roger nodded at Brian’s offer, and he could see the hint of a smile on Brian’s lips.Brian turned to walk toward the staircase, and Roger followed close behind, almost up against his back.They walked up the stairs to the darker second story, and Brian led Roger through a door and into a sitting room.The lighting was soft, coming from the street lamp outside, and they could see a couple guitars propped against chairs.Brian picked one of them up and sat on the large velvet sofa that was against the wall, Roger sitting next to him.

Brian strummed out a few melodies of songs they were working on.Now that they were alone, Roger couldn’t avoid the thoughts that filled his head.Was he attracted to Brian?If he just looked at him, looked at his slender figure and long fingers, he couldn’t deny the fact that it made his stomach flutter with nervousness.God, what was happening?He had felt this way around him for a while now, a desire to always look his best when he knew Brian was going to be there, not to mention his uncontrollable flirtatiousness toward him.

It was all starting to click. Roger wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, and he caught Brian watching the motion. Roger’s hands froze on his thighs as he made eye contact with Brian. The tension in the dim room was thick. If something didn’t happen, Roger would explode.

He was sexually frustrated.There you have it.He was sitting next to his best friend and wanted his hands on him.

Brian set the guitar down and reached out to touch Roger’s hair, and Roger almost leaned to meet his hand mid-way.Brian held one of the particularly wavy golden strands between his fingers, and when he scooted closer, so did Roger.Brian’s breath caught in his throat, for Roger’s face was right in front of his now.

Roger allowed his eyes to close, waiting.Brian saw this and accepted the invite, closing the space between their lips without further ado.Roger wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and melted into his arms as he kissed him.

When they pulled away, they were breathless and hard.

“Roger,” Brian breathed, looking into wide baby-blues.

“Yeah?” Roger practically whispered.

“It’s okay—?”Roger nodded, and Brian kissed him again, pushing Roger’s shirt off of his shoulders, with help from Roger, before holding onto his bare waist.He eased Roger down onto his back, a leg between Roger’s.

Brian had one hand on Roger’s stomach, the other under his head.

“Can I touch you?” Brian asked, and that’s when Roger noticed he was shaking.They both were.

“Please,” Roger replied, nodding.

Brian’s hand ran over Roger’s chest and neck before inching under his waistband, shaking the entire time.Roger pulled Brian’s mouth to his as Brian finally took hold of him.If he didn’t have any control, he could’ve come right then and there thinking about how Brian was stroking his hard cock.His hand felt so right wrapped around him.

Roger breathed shakily as Brian stroked him and kissed under his jaw.

“God, Rog, you’re so hot,” Brian said against his skin.“Been wanting you forever.”

Roger’s heart practically jumped out of his chest and exploded like a firework at that.He moaned as Brian’s pace on his dripping cock quickened.

“Thought you would never think of me like that—like this,” Brian added.

“Impossible,” said Roger.“Always think about you and your long legs, long fingers.”Both their eyes widened at the confession.Brian’s hand stilled on Roger’s cock as he looked him in the eyes.

“You do?”

Roger nodded in defeat.He had spoken words that came from the very back of his mind, words he never thought he would say but that he meant wholeheartedly.“I think about the way you look at me during a solo onstage, and the way you pat my head even though I pretend to hate it.”Roger’s floodgates had opened.He was pouring his heart out, and Brian looked as though he was about to cry.“And I think about your stupid poodle hair and how good it looks compared to when it was shorter—”Brian shut him up with a kiss.He was stroking him quickly again.

“Wanna suck you off,” Brian said against his cheek.Roger’s chest flushed.

“Ever done it before?” Roger practically moaned.

“No,” Brian said, and Roger mentally exhaled in relief—the thought of Brian with someone else had made him queasy.“Fred and I have discussed it, though.”

“Ah, yes, a discussion about the science of dick-sucking,” Roger joked, smile on his lips, but then he processed Brian’s admission and couldn’t stop thinking about how Brian had actually talked with Freddie about sucking dick with Roger on his mind, and, yeah, Roger was definitely the hardest he’d ever been.

“May I?” Brian asked, and Roger snorted.“What?”

“‘May,’” Roger grinned.He was an absolute child.

“Guess I won’t suck you off, then,” Brian said, beginning to get up without any seriousness.

“No!” Roger said immediately, and held onto Brian’s arms.He looked him straight in the eye.“I want you to suck me off.”

Brian leaned down to kiss the younger man before crawling backwards on the couch to hover over Roger’s hips.He tugged down his pants to better expose his stiff cock and took him in his hand before leaning down and taking the tip into his mouth.Roger took in a sharp breath.The muscles in his stomach contracted as he gripped onto the velvet cushions.He could just barely keep it together.

Brian bobbed his head lower, almost fully taking him in, and Roger only lasted another few minutes after he kept this up, spilling into his mouth.It nearly choked him, so he pulled off and let the last of it drip onto Roger’s stomach.He swallowed what was in his mouth.

“I don’t blame you if you don’t want to kiss me anymore tonight,” Brian said, voice rough. _Tonight,_ Roger thought.That meant they were going to kiss again. _Obviously—he did confess that he’s wanted me_ forever _, after all._ Roger grinned like an idiot before pulling Brian closer and kissing him breathlessly.Was it weird that Roger was turned on by the fact that he could taste himself in Brian’s mouth?It was as if he had marked him.He liked the thought of Brian tasting him even after Roger was gone.That is, if Roger ever left, but he knew he wasn’t going to.

Roger remembered then that Brian was still probably very hard in his tight velvet pants.

“Wanna get you off,” Roger said, out of breath.“Lemme sit on your lap.”Brian automatically obliged, getting off of Roger to sit normally on the sofa.Roger pulled up his pants, not bothering to zip them back up, and threw a leg over both of Brian’s to straddle him.Brian’s hands slipped into Roger’s back pockets as Roger unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled down the waistband of his knickers to uncover his aching cock.Brian hissed as Roger wrapped a cool hand around him, and couldn’t resist leaning forward to peck his lips.

“Thank you,” Brian said, and Roger smiled.He stroked him faster, and Brian gripped his ass firmly.Roger was half hard again, but paid it no mind.Brian deserved all his attention at the moment.He thumbed the tip of his cock, getting him off the way he got himself off, with a certain flick of the wrist.

Brian soon reached his tipping point and pulled his lips away from Roger’s, his breathing labored, and he came into Roger’s hand, Roger’s name escaping his lips.They kissed slowly as Brian came down from his orgasm until Roger got up to try to find a towel.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to get a towel,” Roger said, noticing the fear in Brian’s eyes as he watched Roger leave his place on his lap.

Roger zipped up his pants with sticky fingers and searched for the bathroom.He found it easily and dampened a washcloth to bring back to Brian.He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when he saw that he was still there on that red velvet sofa.Brian held his arms out as he got closer, and he couldn’t help climbing back onto his lap.He handed Brian the washcloth and let him clean himself before zipping his pants back up and pulling him down to lie with him on the sofa.

They fell asleep like that, and Roger woke up early in the morning, having a moment of panic from waking up in a room that wasn’t his.His head was on Brian’s chest, Brian still sound asleep.Roger remembered why he was there and what had happened between them, and his heart raced.He then had the sudden urge to piss, so he carefully got up, grabbed his crumpled shirt, and creeped into the hallway.He found the bathroom again and relieved himself before seeing if Freddie was up.He was, drinking tea in the parlor, and he heard Roger walk in.

“Darling, you’ve been mauled!” Freddie exclaimed, referring to the hickeys that littered Roger’s neck.He flushed, touching the tender spots, and sat on the sofa across from Freddie.“I didn’t think Brian had it in him.”Roger, who had momentarily looked out the window, whipped his head toward Freddie, eyes wide.That’s when Roger decided to tell Freddie everything.

Freddie was right, he was incredibly lucky.Who better to make him realize he was attracted to men than his best friend who happened to fancy him?It would have been so much worse if it was a random bloke who would probably break his heart.

As if on cue, Brian walked into the parlor, relieved to see that Roger hadn’t left.

“Good morning, darling,” Freddie said.“Kiss him or it didn’t happen.”Brian was caught off guard by the request, but didn’t think twice.He crossed over to Roger, took his face in his hands, and kissed him, right in front of Freddie.“I guess that means I owe John a tenner,” Freddie sighed.Roger and Brian looked at him in disbelief.

“You didn’t think it would happen?” Brian asked him, brows furrowed.

“Don’t be offended, love, it was a stupid bet, and my side of it was based only on the fact that you waited so long,” Freddie explained.“Like I just told Roger, though, I’m not surprised that it actually happened.”

“It’s true, he did say he wasn’t surprised,” chirped Roger.

“Now, I’m very happy for you two—just make sure you do it in your own flats next time, alright?”

“Alright, _next time_ we’ll go to my place,” Brian said, looking at Roger instead of Freddie, a smile on both their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
